Like a Game of Chess
by MopNSmith
Summary: Over a game of chess Ron and his conscience work up his courage to ask Hermione out. One shot.


_**Like a Game of Chess**_

_You can do it it's just a matter of strategic thinking. **Like a game of chess. Just have to make the right moves and everything will go your way**. This isn't a game of chess this is HER! **The one you have been obsessing over ever since well ever**! I need a game plan. **Corner her in a deserted classroom somewhere?** No not that daydream again - have to think of something—_

"It's your move Ron," came the voice of THE GIRL he was secretly planning to meet in a classroom somewhere. Ron picked up his knight and took her bishop with it. He looked up into the sparkling brown eyes of HER and gave her a grin and a wink.

"Checkmate," he said. She furrowed her brow in frustration and tucked her soft brown, slightly fuzzy hair behind her ears, trying to figure out where she went wrong. Ron sat, staring, transfixed as she bit her lip in concentration. Suddenly as though feeling Ron's eyes on her she looked up licking her lips.

"I don't know how you always do it Ron, I can never beat you, you're just so good at it..." she said light heartedly.

**Ask her! She's flirting with you!** No she's not she just being nice. **Just ask her, what's the worst that could happen?** Do you want a list? **You'll regret it**. I suppose your right there. Here goes nothing.

"Erm ... Hermione?" Ron asked fiddling with a loose piece of thread on his jumper and feeling himself turn bright red.

"Yes Ron?" She asked sitting up straight and running a hand through her hair in an entirely too attractive manner for Ron's normal train of thought to continue.

"Err... I was—"

"Ron, I thought I would find you here." Ron was about to kill his best friend.

"What?" He snapped, and then regretted it a second later at the expression on Harry's face.

"Sorry," he added quickly.

"Can I talk to you? Over here for a second?"

"Sure," _Sod of Harry; you great bloody git. _

"I'm going to go to the library for a bit," Hermione said looking directly at Ron and swinging her bag over her shoulder. Ron watched as she walked out the Portrait Hole, her hips swaying ever so slightly. Ron groaned. He was going to have to ask her soon, it was driving him mad. They'd be getting along so well, he didn't want to pick another fight with her just because he couldn't gather up his Gryffindor courage. And when it came to Hermione, lately, it was either fight, snog or be delightfully friendly. Ron was sick of delightfully friendly.

Harry led Ron to the window. He seemed to be in no hurry to divulge what was on his mind.

"Harry," Ron probed.

"Right... well... erm, the thing is, see, would you be annoyed if I sort of, you know, kind of like..."

"HARRY! Spit it out" Ron yelled causing a few people to look around startled.

"Right, well, like I said, canigooutwithginny?"

"Come again?" Ron said grinning slightly. He knew exactly what Harry had wanted to say, he just wanted to see his best friend squirm for a bit. He watched as Harry took a deep breath.

"I want to go out with Ginny I want to know that you won't do me in for not making sure you are ok with it before I do," he said in a kind of forced calm. Ron made as though he was seriously considering this for a few moments enjoying making Harry shuffle from foot to foot. _The guy's faced You-Know-Who countless times and he is scared of me!_

"No, Harry I don't mind," Ron said and Harry let out the breath he had been holding and threw his arms around Ron and then ran out the Common Room. _Well at least he's happier now. I still have to deal with HER!_

Ron walked to the common room doorway and went out. _What can I do? **How would you play a chess game like this? **That doesn't even make sense! **Fine. It's easy say 'Hello Hermione would you like to go out with me sometime so I don't have to keep day dreaming about kissing you and actually get to do it.'** Well that was good except the part about kissing, maybe you should just leave that out, humm? **Ok your right. 'Hello Hermione, my you look nice today. That skirt really brings out your eye color!'** Ok, now you sound gay**. 'Hey Hermione, what's up? You look fly. Wanna go out with me?' Ok to even to me that sounded bad.** Why don't you just—_

Ron stopped short. He had just walked into something solid. He looked down saw a mess of brown hair looking up at him. He grimaced. _Not the best move you've made today**. Told you it was like a game of chess**. Shut up clumsy._

"You ok Hermione?" He asked, suddenly realizing how deep his voice sounded, as he held out a hand. She took it and he pulled her up. They were close, too close for normal thought processes to occur. This wasn't going to end well.

"Yeah thanks," she whispered. _Do it now, just kiss her._ Ron closed his eyes and bent down. It seemed like an eternity before soft lips touched his and he immediately put his hand around her waist. She returned the kiss and ran her hands up his chest and he felt them in his hair. Suddenly she broke away. Looking up at him she slowly turned and hurried down the corridor, turning left down the next one. Ron stood stunned for a moment. _**Go after her.** She didn't want me to do that. **Yes she did, otherwise she wouldn't have returned it**. Why'd she run away then? **Duh, you're in the middle of a corridor. **So? **So, people walk down here all the time, she obviously didn't want to get caught. Now go after her!** Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going._

Ron took off down the corridor and turned left. He couldn't see her anywhere. _She couldn't have gone that far could she?_ Walking down the corridor his hopes began to fade. _She must have run off._ Suddenly someone grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him into the broom cupboard he was passing. It was dark, completely dark.

"I want to know," came the demanding voice of Hermione, "if that was just a kiss or was it something else?"

Oh no not the 'what did it mean question'. **Tell her the truth, it did mean something, don't try to deny it. **

"It was me kind of asking you out, I couldn't find the right words," he said truthfully. He waited; holding his breath, thinking he probably looked exactly like Harry did just before.

"Well it was a bloody good way Ron," Hermione said. He stood there, shocked. First, because he was living a fantasy by standing in a dark cupboard, with HER and second, that Hermione swore at him. Before he could register all this she****launched herself on him and he fell backwards against the wall.

_Checkmate!** Told you it was like a game of chess. **_


End file.
